edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ed-Touchables
"The Ed-Touchables" is the first episode of season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy, where The Eds. try to hunt down a serial toucher who's been stealing everyone's stuff. Plot The day begins as Edd (Double D) sorts through his items. Then, someone decides to play a game of Ding Dong Ditch at Edd's door. After answering the door continuously, Eddy shows up for real and sees him in. While Eddy messes around with the labels in Edd's room, Edd suddenly notices his magnifying glass is missing. He soon drops the matter, as he and Eddy go to Ed's house. After they get there Ed's little sister Sarah comes barging in his room accusing him of taking her dolly, Polly Poo Poo. With the two things missing, the Eds are convinced there is a Serial Toucher on the loose. The Eds decide to investigate, by setting a trap, in which Jonny falls into. Back at Ed's house the Eds ask Jonny a few questions, and he seems totally oblivious to any crime. While Eddy tries to make him talk by wetting Plank with a water pistol, Jonny decides to confess, so they'll release him so he can go use the bathroom. While the Eds have collected money and punished Jonny by trapping him in a tire, Sarah claims she found her dolly under her bed, and Edd came across his magnifying glass some time ago. However, they all decide to spend the profit on jawbreakers without giving a refund. Sarah rolls Jonny's tire down a hill and towards the Eds at the candy store, making the jawbreakers fly out of their mouths. The show ends with the Eds chasing after their jawbreakers. Quotes *'Ed': "Hey, Jonny, nice haircut. Double-D has a surprise for you!" looks at Edd, Ed now off screen "A lie detector!" *'Edd': "Ready." ---- *'Jonny': "OK, OK! I did it! I took everybody's stuff! Now let me go, I gotta go to the bathroom!" ' Eddy': "You heard him, boys!"'' his fingers'' "Case closed!" ---- *'Sarah': "That dirty toucher took my dolly poo-poo!" ---- *'Eddy': to Plank "You must be the brains huh?" ''is silent "Where's the stuff Planky? Fess up!" is still silent "Oh, silent huh?" hits plank with his hand and he got splinters and screamed "AHHHHH! Splinters!!!" ' Jonny': AAH!! Leave Plank alone, Eddy! ---- *'Eddy': "Aha, Dr. Toucher, I presume!" and Eddy point at Jonny '' ' Jonny': "Whoa, you guys are weird!" '''Eddy':'' Jonny runs away "Get him!" ---- *'Eddy': ''witnessing Sarah attacking Ed "You got to love these family moments." Trivia/Goofs *There is a game on cartoonnetwork.com with the same title. (However, the game is more based on Dawn of the Eds) *At the start of the show, Edd's slippers are under his bed. Later on, they are in a box next to his door. *When Eddy spoke into the traffic cone, the red stripe on his shirt is missing! *At the scene where Eddy is just about to warn everyone about the Serial Toucher, when you can see the kids playing, Sarah's hair turns red from its normal color. *When Ed is first seen watching TV in a panning shot, you can see on the screen a skeleton head with it's mouth open, in the next shot of the TV, you can see a Skeleton spinning around. This may be a reference to the previous scene where Edd was having a breakdown and talking to his skull. *In all of the scenes where Jimmy is seen, prior to Sarah is rolling Jonny down the hill, he has a plaster on his nose. When he is seen in his last scene, he then has a bandage on his head instead of his nose. *When Jonny said that Ed had a haircut, this hints that Ed used to have longer hair before the show debuted. Also, Ed later sarcastically says "nice haircut" back to Jonny later in the episode. *When Jonny is tied to the chair during the Ed's interrogation of him, he appears to be wearing a sweater instead of his T-shirt. *When Edd begins to talk to his skull, it is very reminiscent of Shakespeare's Hamlet, ''picking up a skull and saying: "Allas dear Ulrich, I knew thy well.." this may be a reference, or maybe Edd is immitating Shakespere deliberately to get over the shock of losing his magnifying glass? *When Edd has his nervous breakdown over losing his magnifying glass, he is standing next to his desk. Then, without moving, he starts breaking down in the middle of his room away from his desk. *Edd seems to have a problem with people walking into his room with their regular shoes (or barefoot) in this episode, but this is not in the case in later shows. *Eddy calls Edd just like how it's spelled twice in the scene where Edd makes him wear slippers into his room. *In the scenes in Edd's room, the color of the labels on Edd's items change from white to the color of what they identify. *Ed seems marginally more intelligent in this episode than his later self. *When the Eds are chasing Jonny, Eddy's shirt changes from yellow to orange. Then when they jump over the fence, it's back to yellow. *In this episode, Rolf and Nazz are the exact same height. *What appears to be bad designing is clear throughout the first few episodes of the series. A clear example of this is Edd's House whose blue color goes beyond its boundaries. In reality, this was an intentional reference to older cartoons, which had general blocks of color for background objects that kids "never pay attention" to. *When Double-D tells Eddy to put the stickers back in place, he places a sticker labeled "chair" onto his desk chair. In the next shot, when Double-D prepares to label the missing magnifying glass, the chair is no longer labeled. Quite alike, we see the pillow labeled when it appears first, but it's mislabeled later. *In this episode, Jawbreakers cost a nickel, but for some strange reason, Jawbreakers cost a quarter in other episodes. It is possible that the shop keeper has maximized the price or considering how much money the Eds had "Cost's a nickel" is just a phrase meaning that the jawbreakers were cheap. *This episode shows a looser design in characters like Sarah before specific heights and designs were set in stone. *Edd has a more raspy voice when later in season's 2 3 4 5 6 is higher pitched and clear. *Shortly after, Sarah attacked Ed, Edd has hearts in his eyes while talking to Sarah. Edd may have a crush on Sarah. *In this episode, the labels are white, but in ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, they're blue. *The Eds seem to treat Plank more human than board in this episode *When Edd was telling Sarah that someone touched his magnifying glass, everyone is lying down on the floor. In the next shot, everybody is standing. How can that happen? *After the bucket of water was thrown at Edd, he goes up the stairs with the bucket on his head and he is all wet. But, when he comes down, the bucket is gone and Edd is completely dry. *When Edd rubs his finger on the magnifying glass space, he is in front of the desk, but when he pulls Eddy's shirt the desk is in back of him. *Edd's House makes its first appearance in the series, outside and inside. *Eddy says: Dr. Toucher I presume ? This is a reference to H. M. Stanleys greating to Dr. Livingstone after he found him. *Even though this is the first episode, Cartoon Network tens to air Pop Goes the Ed as the first. *The name is the episode itself is a reference to the classic mobster movie The Untouchables. Gallery Image:M.U.S..png|Sarah looks weird... Image:Edtouchables-1 copy.jpg|The Bait. Image:A_lie_ditector.jpg|"The board is lying!" Image:Jawbreakers-1.jpg|A rare moment in Ed, Edd n Eddy. Video This clip was provided by 1990sNostalgia on Youtube OyMOCN5iKXY Ed-Touchables Ed-Touchables Category:Episodes where the Eds get Jawbreakers